vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rokurou Rangetsu
Summary Rokurou Rangetsu (ロクロウ・ランゲツ Rokurou Rangetsu) is a main character and a male protagonist in Tales of Berseria. He is a 22 year-old, free and happy-go-lucky young samurai, who is actually a War Daemon, known as a Yaksha, he becomes a Daemon as a result of his hatred for his brother, Shigure Rangetsu and is thrown in the island prison of Titania. He later joins Velvet Crowe on her journey as a way of paying off his debt for telling him where to find the sword he wears on his back. Referring to it as "His life." And that his family always pays what is owed. Later in the journey, he faces off against his brother and claims Shigure's life and Stormhowl as his own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Rokurou Rangetsu Origin: Tales of Berseria Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Daemon, Yaksha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1, Daemons do not age), Poison Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life of enemies with various Artes), Statistics Amplification (Can empower himself with various Artes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken enemies with various Artes), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and interact with Malakhim, which are invisible and untouchable to those with low Resonance), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Innominat's domain), Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Can keep up with Velvet) | At least City level (Can damage Melchior, who can set off a volcano) | Planet level (Can damage Armatized Artorius) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Jude and Milla, who scale to this) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Traded blows with Velvet) | At least City level (Can take hits from Melchior) | Planet level (Can take hits from Armatized Artorius) Stamina: Very High (Demons can fight for days without needing to rest or eat) Range: Standard melee range with twin blades, Extended melee range with greatsword, dozens of meters with Hidden Artes Standard Equipment: Two short blades, broken greatsword | Two short blades, Kurogane Stormquell | Stormhowl, Kurogane Stormquell Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Bloodthirsty, will go wild when faced with his brother Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Bone Breaker *Crimson Flash *Mowing Blade *Hurricane Thrust *Shockwave Slash *Smokescreen Assault *Concealed Blade *Armor Crusher *Shooting Star *Jade Wave *Mirage Dance *Double Haze Hidden Artes: *Form 1: Fire Burst *Form 2: Imbue Earth *Form 3: Water Hammer *Form 4: Cyclone Dart *Form 5: Scatterburst *Form 6: Dark Vortex *Form 7: Rapid Bolt *Form 8: Magma Tower Break Souls: *Vengeful Stance *Vengeful Punishment *Vengeful Scourge *Vengeful Retribution Mystic Artes: *Form 0: Sunder *Rangetsu Heron *Form 9: Final Judgment Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Samurai Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Tales of Berseria/Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tales Series Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Antiheroes Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 5